


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thominho thing written at an ungodly hour, so no accounting for quality-SPOLIERS DO NOT READ BEFORE FINISHING THE SERIES just to be safe. Thomas and Minho in paradise, nightmares about the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Constructive criticism is appreciated, outright hate is not. Thanks for reading!

Nearly a year after arriving in Paradise, there's already evidence of a strong community and job system. The individuals of the immune community try's their hand at various tasks and, not unlike the Gladers, were placed in occupational groups headed by a superior who usually had previous experience with the job in question. Thomas and Minho are among the few unofficial leaders, as they've proven they're more than capable on numerous occasions before finally finding a place that offered them safety and what should be peace of mind. Except it's not.  
Because even though their safety is a now a given, sometimes the night finds Minho screaming, awash in the horrors of the trials and the unspeakable things he witnessed, being forced to relive them in his nightmares. And Thomas will gently shake him awake with quiet murmurs of consolation, that it's over now, that they're ok. Even if the last part is kind of a lie. And when Minho is woken by Thomas, crying and yelling and stuck inside his own memories, Minho will be there to hold him as he slowly calms down enough to fall back to a dreamless sleep. They're almost always together, because instead of the usual pity, concern, or even fearfulness they often find in others eyes, they see understanding in each other's. When it's all too much, or something triggers a memory, or they just need to talk, they immediately seek out each other.  
Sometimes Minho can't help but feel that Thomas is the only thing he has left, and Thomas knows he couldn't live with out Minho. And that's why Thomas is so terrified every time someone mentions Newt. Newt, who was one of his first friends, who stuck by him. Newt, who said he hated him. Newt, who he killed. And he never told Minho. He was a murderer who'd done unspeakable things. He didn't deserve this, to be alive and safe. He murdered one of his best friends. Minho would hate him for it, maybe even more than he already hated himself. Newt wasn't really a common topic of conversation, nor the countless others who weren't in Paradise today, but Thomas always tried to avoid talking about him. It hurt too much, and he couldn't bring himself to confess what he'd done. But he couldn't control the nightmares he had about it.  
It's dark and he's moving upward in a...room of some sort? No, he's in the box again! But instead of the normal Gladers appearing when the doors finally open, it's all the people he lost. Their faces blur but he can make out two distinct ones in the front. Teresa. And Chuck. They're all yelling at him and it takes him a few seconds to make out what they're saying. 'Murderer! Murderer!' The repeated accusation stops him cold. Before he can react, someone steps out of the crowd. "NEWT!" Thomas screams "NEWT! I-I'm so sorry please I dint mean to! I didn't want to!" The nightmare Newt twists his expression into a cold sneer. "You killed me tommy! I hate you! I hate you and you killed me! How could you tommy? You're a heartless murderer" Thomas fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry. I can't-I never wanted to kill you Newt. Never." he whispered. Suddenly he felt a sharp, terrible pain in his chest. A hole had opened up and blood was leaking out. "This is what you get tommy, it's what you deserve. The pain became over-whelming as it tore through him, and he began screaming as it consumed him.  
"Thomas! Thomas wake up! Please" the new voice ripped him from his nightmare and he stopped screaming. His throat felt raw and he knew his face was wet with tears. "Min-Minho" Thomas gasped as he clung to the said person. Minho sat down on Thomas's bed and held him protectively. "It's ok tommy". Thomas flinched at the familiar nickname. "Minho I-I have to tell you something" Minho sighed heavily. "Thomas I heard you". "What?" Thomas questioned, trying to quell the fear, the fear the Minho would leave him that-"I heard what you were saying. And I knew anyways" Thomas froze, as if he were expecting to be hit or yelled at or something, but Minho just tightened his embrace and Thomas gradually relaxed. "I thought you'd hate me. I thought you'd leave and I couldn't-I couldn't tell you." Thomas confessed, his arms tentatively wrapping around Minho's torso as he buried his face in the former Keeper of the Runners chest. "At first I was mad. It took me a bit to understand, but I do now. No one would want to live that way" he said, referring to the insanity of the Cranks. "I just wish you had told me sooner. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would." Thomas felt as though some of the burden had been lifted from his shoulders."I just didn't want to lose you. I need you, Minho, I..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "I'd never leave you" Minho promised "I need you too." Minho slipped under the blanket and Thomas followed suit, still holding on to Minho. They both fell asleep, and the dreams didn't bother them for the rest of the night.


End file.
